The Joker Part 1
by JxZARGO
Summary: draft basically for this fic


This is basically just a draft most of the story will probably stay the same but i am going to be heavily editing it so who knows what will happen.

Hi this is my first fanfiction so dont be so harsh on me. Im not a very good writer with all the .,;'": things so if i miss a few then dont worry about it ill learn eventually. The fanfiction i'm about to wright is a sequal to another fanfiction called ivy and harley which is a sequal to joker meets techni [ s/1108100/1/Tenchi-meets-The-Joker] [ s/2834356/1/Harley-and-Ivyivy its probably best off reading those first to understand the story.I did not write ivy and harley or joker meets techni fanfic. I hope you all enjoy the story. (the events of this story take place 6 months after harley and ivy) (also if i did not put some characters from dc in here and your wondering why they diddent help out at all then feel free to write your own fan fiction about that and if some of the batfamily dont help out at times then do the same with them too )

**The Joker part one Chapter 1 The The Return**

Gotham City now has a cleaner energy sorce and no more joker. with most of the other criminals locked away in arkham It had seemed gotham was a more peacefull place then ever. johnny (the guy who helped ivy and harley escape arkham) had lost his job at arkham for letting prisoners escape at first he was okay but soon he started running out of and needed a job. "this is my last fifty dollars" johnny said to himself and sighed, soon after that he heard a voice that sounded fimiliar "why not steal that jeweld neckalace that woman has in the apartment next door"

"that voice.. it sounded like, joker" johnny thought to himself. "joker where are you!" johnny shouted in fear, as johnny soon realised that the voice of joker had come from inside his head. batman watched gotham city from a gargoal on a tall building he thought back on the day he left joker in techni's world and thought to himself "joker never goes down that easally" for the only one smart and strong enough to take down the joker was batman. catwoman creeped up behind batman and whispered "whats the matter batman?" batman said nothing in return. catwoman said in a sexy voice "mabye i know a way i can cheer you up" and started to zip down her suit, batman stopped her just before she zipped it down halfway and said "I dont have time for this catwoman" as he grapple hooked onto another gargoal and grappel boosted into the air then glided away "well, I never met a man to turn me down like that before" catwoman sighed with dissapointment and ziped up her suit.

days passed and johnny's condition began to worsen. Johnny couldent tell anyone what was happening to himself, "they would think i am crazy and send me off to arkham asylum" he thought. "OK!" johnny yelled "we'll steal the jeweld neckalace, but after that you leave me alone, ok?" johnny had finally given in. johnny put on a fedora and tilted it down to cover his face and put a dark brown trenchcoat, he then walked over to his drawers and opened them to get his gun out; it was a basic glock.

Johnny climbed through his window and began to shimmy over to the next window which led into the apartemnt with the neckalace, johnny looked through the window and saw a woman laying on a couch; asleep ,and also saw the jeweled neckalace on a small cuboard next to her. johnny climbed through the window and closed it behind him very quitely as to not awaken the woman. johnny walked over to the table to get the neckalace when joker said "how about we have some fun with her?" johnny smiled and said silently "thats not a bad idea, or is it?" as his smile began to to get more like the joker's. Johnny pulled her blanket down she was wearing a sleaved white shirt with buttons going all the way down to her waist (where shirts end) and a black skirt that went down to were her thighs start. the woman had awoken to find johnny staring at her, their faces were almost touching, johnny then injected somthing into the woman before she fully realised what was happening and fell back asleep.

the woman had awoken to find herself laying on her bed with her hands and legs tide to the bed as to make sort of a x shape. The woman saw at the end of the bed at was johnny sitting with his legs crossed. "we have been waiting for you to awaken for some time now" johnny said as he smiled; the smile was allmost identical of that of the jokers. she let out a faint cry for help, johnny said " no one can help you now" as he got off the bed and began to walk closer to her face we are gonna have some fun as he began cracking his nuckles "no please i have money please just dont do this" she said as tears began coming down her face johnny just smilled and began unbuttoning her shirt "one by one the buttons came undon" johnny started singing slowly.

"master jason, dinner is ready" alfred said in a polite tune while knocking on jason's door "ill be there in a minute" jason replide "master bruce will you be eating this evening" alfred said in a polite manner as he allways does "sorry alfred im just about to head out to see commisioner gordan" bruce said as he read a letter "will you be seeing him or will batman be sir" alfred said with the utmost respect by the time alfred had turned around bruce was gone.

"Gordan" batman said to see if he was here "nope, its just little old me" catwoman said with lust in her voice "what do you want" batman said "just you" catwoman replied as she began walking towards batman, catwoman started to get close to batman untill she put her hands up a little and could touch his chest, catwoman asked "whats the matter? gotham is peacefull for now we should take advantage of this" "its not you selina its ju-" catwoman broke off his sentace by puting her finger on his lips "bruce" she said quitely and then kissed him.

What was once johnny was no more "IM BACK" joker shouted "in these dreadfull clothes too the joker laughed we sure did have some fun diddent we miss" joker said while he was laying next to the dead woman who had experianced horrible things. joker spontainiously started laughing as he does and kissed the woman goodbye the joker had had his fun and now was ready to get his revenge.

2 days had pased since the joker returned. The joker had now got a purple suit simmiliar to that of before and also had his fabalous green hair, his face was now also covered in white face make up and the lipstick that mad his lips so red was that of the woman's he killed "well that about does it but wait what about my gang" joker then ran off and stole a car and kissing the man that he pulled out of the car for no aparent reason and laughed joker had arived at his old hideout to find his the place had been blown up "well someone diddent like me very much AHAHAHAHAHAHHA" joker said and drove off to find a new hideout.

Bruce was laying in his bed with boxer shorts on and thinking about that night catwoman kissed him. "Bruce" catwoman said quitely and then kissed him for a moment batman had enjoyed it but had heard a explosion and he pulled away and ran off to investagate "well thats certanly not a way to treat a woman" catwoman said in dissapointment. batman gliding and grapaling to the explosion saw penguins crew driving away from the explosion he now knew that penguin had ordered his men to blow up joker hidout after what joker had done to him. bruce was trying to think about other stuff but his mind kept on drifting back to catwoman and the kiss "if only things were different" bruce thought to himself.

knock knock at bruces room door as bruce sat up he said "come in" the door opened up and at it was talia al gul "what are you doing here bruce said" bruce said in a angery voice "i've come to see you beloved" talia spoke calmly "you know you're not welcome here anymore talia after what you did" bruce spook still angered by talia's presance "you mean batwoman hah still angry about me killing her it seems" talias said with a cocky voice "GET OUT NOW!" bruce shouted slowly but loud he stood up and began walking over to her "i dont think you should do that bruce for if you hurt me my men will kill your friends and blow up this manor im just here to give you a warning" talia spoke and pushed bruce away "let it out then" bruce said "you know i cant share with other woman bruce" she was speaking of catwoman talia then ordered her men to leave the manor and go as she walked out the front door.

"what was that about" said tim bruce did not reply only he rushed to the garage and got in his porche and drove off of course he changed his clothes to a nice black grey white suit were bruce was going was arkham asylum to see some old friends "to what do we owe this visit bruce" said quincy sharp warden of arkham asylum "i need some of your inmates" said bruce spitting out his water in suprise sharp said "what could you possible need some of our inmates for " "ras al gul bruce said he plans to kill batmans friends and batfamily after that gotham will be doomed " sharp raised his eyebrow wondering how he knows so much about this but then remembering batman and bruce are good friends "but isent ras al gul dead" said sharp bruce replied "no hes very alive and if batman and his friends all die" quincy sharp interupted and said "then superman will save us from the horrers of gotham" bruce knew that there was no hope of getting any prisoners from arkham asylum.

"Recruitment is a hard job" joker thought after a long day joker had only recruited 4 people "ok boys i need you 2 to go find people to recruit good trusty people of course we dont want them trying to kill me now" joker laughed "and you 2 stay here so you can recruit more poeple who come here" joker had found a new hideout it was in the industrial district and was better then his last one all he needed now was harley but not even joker knew were harley was well this joker anyway "hey boss" said one of joker thugsmembers "i dont believe your on the list looks like im going to have to kill you" said joker with a smile emerging on his face "but boss its me mark remember i was with you when you jumped into that portal thingy" said mark looking terrified at what the joker might do to him "nope" said the joker and BAM BAM BAM shot him 3 times in the body "boss that was mark one of your main guys why did you just shoot him like that" said the terrified thugsmember BAM one shot in the head "does anyone else want a bullet or more today?" the joker asked sounding pissed

"did you hear joker shot mark and biscut man thats cold" said one thugsmember to the other "I know thats cold mark was one of the first people to join the thugswhen it started" said the other thugsmember "shh joker is coming this way" said the first thugsmember "hows it going boys anyone know where harley went off to?" said the joker as he began reloading his glock "ah no no boss the only one who went with you to the how warehouse was mark and some other guys but there all dead now" said the thugsmember joker then looked up at the man slowly and angry joker held his loaded glock down to his wait and unloading 5 rounds into the man joker was angry latly and knew if anyone would of tried foiling my plans it would be the bat but now joker had to capture batman and that would be hard considering batman is a master detective and master matarial artist plus more.

"well boys looks like we are going to need more men get on to it now" joker said in a happy mischevious voice "ok boss" the two remaining thugsmember in that room said joker began reloading his glock again and putting new bullets in the clip he just used "lets catch a bat" joker said as he smiled and walked into the darkness of his room

a day or more had passed joker activity had been minamal besides the recruiting and a few bank roberies oh and of course the huge breakout of blackgate gotham city was its old self again batman would be on the streat rooftops every night taking no break hunting down all the criminals he could find but the joker had a plan to catch the joker a marvalous joker drove away from his hidout in a fan with five men in it and ton of weaponary "this should be fun aye boss" one of the man in the van said to the joker "AHAHAHAHAHAHHAH lets catch a bat" joker laughed and then had a evil smile.

"Is that a joker van" batman thought to himself "no it cant be he.." batman got cut off by the van stoping and out came the joker with a big microphone thing and "said heya batman miss me AHAHHAHAHA" and got back in the van and drove off batman started to chase the van grapling and gliding "how is this possible" batman asked himself the joker then stop in a dead end allyway and got out with hes men and guns batman glided down to the allyway and probably stood 9 feet in front of joker and his men "close it boys" joker said as the allyway closed now the allyway was pitch black no one could see anything batman turned night vision on and then joker turned some big spotlights on shinning them directly at batman.

"batman traped in a closed in allyway with no way out" said the joker batman replied "i dont think im the one who is traped here joker" "oh but i contrare open up the doors boys" joker said as some roller doors opened up on both side 10 men in each "now batman you really are traped" said the joker trying not to laugh "open fire boys but dont kill him" joker commanded his men and they all opened fire on the batman weakening him he crouched on one knee trying to stand back up then the men ran out of ammo and ran up to batman beating him with there guns and fist batman was really beat up bad "now boys DONT take off his mask" said joker they diddent ask why because they knew if they did theyd be dead they just nodded in agrement.

batman awoke in a chair his hands straped to the armbits and hes feet straped to the legs(if you dont gety my discreption i mean like in arkham city)" I now have you bats and now you will tell me were harley quinn is" the joker dosent know were harley is" batman thought to himself puzzled even more "BATMAN" joker shouted "i dont think youve got me this time ive got you" batman said as he broke free from the chair and before joker could pull his glock to shoot batman batman had punched joker in the face knocking him up into the air and coming down smashed into the wall batman questioned himself "why was joker all alone in the room with me?" "robin batwoman nightwing come in" batman said "yes" they all relpied "i need you three to come clean up the jokers thugsat his new hideout in the industrial district theres a lot of them so be carefull" batman said ending the transmission

batman then smashed trough the window and glided and grapled away with joker in hand batman then landed on the streat and call the batmobile it took no less then 5 minutes for the batmobile to arrive batman then chucked joker in and got in himself with the joker being still unconsios of course.

**Chapter 3 A new plan**

batman had arrived at arkham asylum dropping the joker off for them to handle and then offbatman goes in his batmobile then calling the batfamily to go and meet him at the batcave for a meeting around the battable was robin,nightwing,batgirl,batwoman,huntress,batdog ++++++++ "ive called you all here today for a very special reason you all know that ras al gul daughter talia al gul killed batwoman before and now she haas treaten to kill the batfamily and all our friends and after we are gone gotham is hopeless

after hours of talking about what to do they started talking about the joker and joker related stuff " how is joker even back in gotham anyway diddent batman robin and batgirl leave him that other world" said batwoman " indeed we did and we dont know how he is back here" said batman "what if they are both conected" said robin hours more of talking went by when batman said that we'll have to continue this batmeeting another time and then everyone went off to theres own homes and own rooms.

(this tiny paragraph here is to be pitchured through the doctors eyes his pov)"doctor!"said a arkham asylum nurse "yes nurse" said the doctor "this isent jokers blood or prints its Johnny's the old gaurd that used to work here" said the nurse with confusion on her face "that is most interesting indeed if someone were to find this out there would be a big controvery here at arkham" said the doctor "yes there wou" the doctor had injected a deadly poison into the nurse and walked over to the computer and changed some things with the test results he then turnt around to a mirror and on his lab coat you could see his passcode id thing with his name on it and it read Hugo Strange.

strange had went to get joker from his cell with some gaurds at arrival of joker cell joker said and laughed "whats up doc AHAHAHAHAH" "just a patiant interview" strange replied seemlesly walking down the corridoors and hall of arkham joker could see riddler mad hatter in the same cell and stop for a moment strange said "is there a problem here ah i see riddler and mad hatter in the same cell yes we thought that if patiants of common interest are in the same cell they might bond as to say and there condisions might get better" they continued walking down the corridor

"now thats what i call a riddle" riddler said with amazement "whats that?" mad hatter said "just the other day killer croc had eaten that pig guy so whats the real reason we are in the same cell"riddler spoke with confusin in his voice " the mad hatter had no reply just staring pointlessy at the door of their cell and saying "alice" over and over again 'riddler was again puzzled for the second time of the day "do you want to go find alice hatter" riddler said hatter suddenly snapped to riddler and said "alice?" "yes lets go find alice i bet batman knows where she is" riddler replied "yes batman batman knows where alice might be" hatter said with a happy smile riddler said "ok heres the plan" as they huddled closer together.

"help Gaurd hes strangaling me" ridler said the gaurd then unlocked the door to grab mad hatter as soon as the gaurd grabed hatter riddler pulled the guards gun out of his holster and hit the gaurd with the butt of it nocking him out quickly hatter grabbeb the gaurds shock stick and then they both picked the gaurd up and put him under the sheets so it looks like riddler or hatter was sleeping before they left the room riddler grabed the gaurds keycard with the passcode on it. the both began running opening door hatter said "do you know were you are going" "yes right here at this door" riddler tried it but his keycard diddent work then they both turnd to see the joker standing infront of them about 9 feet away.

"this way" strange said to joker pointing at the door "would you be need us sir" said one of the gaurds "no every thing will be fine im sure he is a trustworthy man" strange said the gaurds then started to walk away "take a seat" strange said" joker replied "sure why not" and sat up on stranges char and put his legs up on the desk "thats rather rude" strange said "is it oh sorry then doc" and joker got up off the chair and pointed his hands at the chair basicly saying you sit here then as strange began to walk over to his char stange said "i know who you are johnny" strange then sat in his char while joker was still standing next to him with his smiled turnt to angry as joker then punched strange knocking him unconsios and said "why yes im the joker ahahahahahhah" and grabbed hugos keycard and opened stranges door running and skipping through the corridoors dodging gaurd and taunting prisinors with his jokes soon after running into mad hatter and the riddler.

as riddler and hatter stared at joker and joker staring back at them they all knew that if the began to fight here they would be cought and never make it out of the asylum "looks like this time we'll have to work together" riddler said in displeasment "yes indeed indeed" said hatter "well if you boys are looking for a way out of here how about the door next to you" joker said "allready tried that but the keycard wont work for that door" said riddler in a voice stating duh allready did that "well mabye this card will work" joker said as he began to walk over to the door to try the keycard joker slid the keycard through the reader and the light on it turt green as they all just looked at each other and began running through the 2 door door

Joker said to them "quick into the car" to riddler and hatter" riddler then said "why are you helping us" "because i have a cunning plan to capture the bat" joker explained exacly what riddler and hatter needed was batman so they both got into jokers car and then they drove off "so what do you need batman for" said riddler to joker "revenge to kill them all" said joker hatter said to joker "well i hope you arent planing on killing batman straight away we need him to find alice" "sure whateva you guys do what you want with bat but make sure you kill him" said joker in a annoyed voice riddler then said "what do you mean by kill them all" joker replied "you know the batfamily catwoman harley ivy mabye even superman when the time is right HAHAHA"

**CHAPTER 4 the death of batman**

bruce wayne sleaping in his boxers dreaming about him and catwoman had been awoken by alfred at his door "master bruce master bruce" bruce sat up and said "come in alfred" "master bruce i have grave knews" said alfred "what is it" bruce inquiered "catwoman is dead" alfred said as bruces heart dropped and felt nothing as alfred image began to turn into talias and she started laughing as he was suddenly surounded by the joker and all other villians that he had put away including batmanholding selinabody in the same alyway that his parents had died in as shruging his head he suddently became batman holding selina's dead body with talia standing over him "see what you have done bruce!" batman looked up at talia he was ready to make the kill as he dropped selinas body on the ground and rushed talia batman let out a angry cry "arrrhhg!" and soon was holding a gun standing up and shot what he saw was talia but was his very own mother now dead lying on the floor batman had killed bruce waynes mother and shifting back to bruce wayne pov he saw batman killing his father as well everyone he loved now dead.

"BRACE HIM DICK!" alfred shouted "whats happening here" said tim just awoken by the screams of bruce in the batcave dick in no position to reply to tim. dick braced bruce down but bruce was too strong and just knocked alfred and dick out of the way "whats going on here" shouted barbara "ill kill you!" shouted bruce and rushed dick. dick then jumped over and evaded bruce "ok everyone grab him said alfred" as dick tim barbara and alfred rushed over to grab bruce they had a hold of him for a slit second but bruce just knocked them all down bruce then rushed over to the batsuit and put it on and became batman batman then rushed over to the batmobile opened the door and got in batman took off in his batmobile driving at insane speeds down the secret exit of the batcave.

tim had awaken arfter being knocked unconsios from bruce to find that barbara was on top of him legs between legs face to face how they became in that possition well only dick would know that as he was watching them "ill just leave you two at it then" said dick as he walked away going back into the manor "what? ah what am i doing on top of you tim nevermind we dont have time for this we have to track down bruce" barbara said as she got up and walked but to the batcave manor entrace "another time prehaps" tim said."where here! AHAHAHAHAH" joker shouted as riddler opened the vans door " is this some kind of joke joker? what the hell are we doing back at the asylum" said riddler "wait for it wait for it" said joker. minutes had past as the joker said "were not late are we" "late for what?" riddler replied BOOM "for that" joker said as gates of arkham were blown open with a rocket launcher from the inside 3 men had emerged from the smoke mr freeze two face and scarecrow "comon guys we got a job to do here joker said as the fiends got into the van.

the conversation in the van was very dull for they diddent like each other very much "you know why we always fail to catch the batman" said joker they all just looked at joker in the revision mirror as joker looked at them and said "what you know its true think about it if we had worked together that time when batman foiled one of riddler riddles or one of your court hearings two face or mabye the time batman stopped mister freeze from getting the things you he needed mad hatter why wont batman help you find alice and i dont really see the point with that fear toxin scarcrow AHAHAHAHAH oh my" "this one time only" riddler said and the other went along saying this once only as well "looks like we've arrived" said joker as riddler opened the van sliding door they were in the middle of the road all that was insight was building and a lamp post "ok now every one out" joker said "enough games joker where are we" said freeze " "no fun with you guys hay AHAHAHA oh well we are above wonder city" said joker then imedianly after scarecrow said "wonder city but thats" "ras al gul" said two face as he saw ras and talia saiding behind the joker "i see you have what you need" said talia "yes so did you plant the thought" said joker "yes we did" said ras al gul "hey diddent i kill you AHAHAHAH" said joker "quite someone is coming" said talias quitely when she heard catwoman whipping past "there goes our defence hatter go get alice" said the riddler quitely

"so you understand then two face you deal with secrurity around the steal mill freeze riddler scarecrow get bruces attention atract bruces atention and give him your fear gas that only activates when you sleep and beat him a little but if he goes unconsios the fear toxin wont work it will activate too soon understand" said tallia "and i will set the trap" said joker with a faint smile whateva joker had given johnny it was wearing off "joker come with me first we need to talk"said ras "sure why not we can be best buds again and play battleship AHAHAHAHA" joker laughed rrhm mad hatter coughed behind talia with his "alice" in possesion "this is not alice but i got her anyway" "how did he get behind me without me noticing" talia thought as she grabbed the tied up catwoman by the arm and walked her along to the special room.

in jokers office joker and ras was just walking in when ras said to joker " joker i think you should take this" and showed him the green serum in a sorta injecting needle "what is it" joker asked ras soon replied "its nothing too important but if you dont take it that bright personallity of yours will dissapear and we dont want that happening now do we" "why how is it wearing off never mind" joker said as he grabbed the green formula and injected it into himself as soon as he injected himself a huge smile returned to his face that was identical to jokers "thanks doc i feel much better and began to laugh mainiacly. the trap has been set batman has been poisoned with fear toxin catwoman captured for defense two faces men set up around the steal mill all they had to do now was wait.

it neared midnight as they heard the batmobile come racing around the corner of the steal mill and the thugsmembers after seeing the batmobile started opening fire onto the batmobile and batman "tell them to stop their shooting" said joker to two face, two face then turnt on his radio and began to tell the men to stop shooting at batman with few bullets peirced through the batmoble and one into batmans arm he got out of the batmobile he knew it was a trap but he diddent care ras and his daughter were going to die here tonight batman being taken in by the thugs of two face and joker. they took batman to the special room were joker had his glock held to selina's head "now i wouldent try anything if i were you bats" as emered from the darkness of the room came riddler mad hatter freeze scarecrow two face talia and ras al gul "you have him now joker i believe you will do whats right and kill him" said ras "in good time my friend in good time" replied joker as ras began to leave the room with his daughter talia.

"i never cared what you did bruce you should of known this was a trap from the start" talia whispered into batman's ear "batman do you want to know how i got these scars i cut one side when i killed my father and the other when i killed my mother" joker said "let her go before someone gets hurt" said batman "cant do that bats shes our insurance pollicy now where is harley quin" joker said with anger in his voice batman remaned silent "if you dont tell me she gets it batman" the thought of losing selina peirced batmans heart "dont you remember joker" said batman "all this talk about remembering stuff if you dont tell me soon batman she will lose her head" said the joker batman then replied "you kill her and you all will die here tonight" riddler raised an eyebrow knowing that batman does not kill people then the joker said "that may very well be the case but if you dont tell me shes not the only one that will be dieing tonight you will also be saying goodbye to that batfamily of yours".

batman not giving in because he knew in heart no matter what he felt catwoman would not want him to give in "im getting anouyed batman do you realy want me to kill her that much i thought you loved her" joker said as he shot at selina just missing her head joker then smiled and pointed the gun at batman and then selina switching between over and over again "lets make a deal batman you tell me what happend and where harley is and i kill you if you dont i kill the woman" said joker, batman having no other options but to give in to save selina batman then said to the joker "fine but no matter how many bullets you put into me i will come back and finish you off " and began to tell joker everything that had happened joker after hearing all he needed began unloading his entire clip into batman as tears started coming down selina's face.

**chapter 4 alfreds sorrow**

"bruce bruce come in god damn it why did you have to turn off your tracking signal" said barbara trying to comunicate with batman through the batmobile "hes vital signs are all gone as if hes dead they where perfectly fine just a second ago" said barbara "no! why first my family now this who ever did this will pay!" said dick in anger as he walked over to put his nightwing suit on "you know thats not what he would of wanted dick calm down" said barbara as she rushed over to try and stop nightwing "dont try and stop me barb i have to do this" said nightwing as he got on his nightwing motocycle and drove off. "whats going on down here" tim said as he came rushing down to the batcave with alfred "its bruce hes hes dead" barbara said as she started to cry "oh god no" said tim as he rushed over to hold barbara and comfort her alfred had just a blank look on his face as he went back up to the manor and into the wine celler "i just cant belive he is dead" barbara sobbed "i know i know" tim said as he held barb tighter as a sudden rage came over tim and pushed barbara away and said "i will avenge him" as he rushed over to his robin suit and put it on "nightwing has allready gone after bruce. bruce would not want you to do this" barbara explained to him tim just remained silent and called upon his robin motocycle "please tim dont go dont leave me" barbara cried as tim just gave her one final look with no emotion as his robin motocycle arived "please" barbara cried out a second time robin just ignored that and got on his bike and drove off.

alfred thought to himself "mabye if i would of guided bruce better mabye if I would of went with martha and thomas that night instead of them dieing me" as he opened up a bottle of wine and began to pour it into a glass in the cellar alfred then began to remember happeir times before bruce ran away before batman was born before bruces parents were murdered. with anger alfred crushed and shattered his glass and then said to himself "i may be old but that dosent mean i cant help". (badass mode activate *beep*) "even i have secrets" said alfred as he opened a secret room in the wine celler with a wall of firearms blades (swords daggers katans ect) and asorted clothing alfred began putting on holters and clothing soon grabing a sawn off shotgun loaden with incinary ammo and putting it in the holter on his bad then grabbing a revolver and a 9mm pistol and putting them both in his 2 holters on the back.

alfred walked over to a case suit sorta thing like batman holds he's suits in and in it was alfreds old army clothing alfred stared at the clothing for sevaral minutes untill wayne manor was under attack by joker and two faces thugs soon after hearing explosions above him alfred began to put the costume on swiftly alfred began to run upstares to see that the door had been breached and two/jokers thugs began coming in alfred then pulled out his revolver and 9mm and began shooting at the thugs barbara had hear what was going on up stares in the manor and was wondering who was resisting againts joker/two face thugs as she began to put her batgirl suit on.

alfred was nows hiding behind a statue by hacking into the cameras from alfreds glasses he was wearinng he could see the security footage where the thugs where in the manor he saw one coming up to the statue that he was hiding behind as the thug began to get closer alfred grabbed him and used him as a hostage an began shooting at the other thugs from the direction the other thug was coming from alfred may have been using weapons but he was sure he wouldent kill anyone for he was a old war vetaren and had special forces training so he knew were to shoot to bring enough harm to disable someone for some time as he soon began running out of bullet batgirl apeared in the nick of time to defend the manor as alfred sent out a security call saying that the manor had been breached huntress had heard the call and began coming to the manor imediantly.

alfred could not leave batgirl here alone untill backup had arrive but help was coming sooner then alfred would know it and from people he couldent of imagined coming to their aid. "NO!" riddler shouted "we needed him we had a arangement"riddler said joker then reloaded his glock and said "if you want to live you either leave right now or stop complaining about the bat" riddler then began to leave the room followed by mad hatter "do you want us to handle them" said two face" said two face "ah who cares flip a coin if you want" two face then began to flip his coin " heads they live tails they die" two face said as the coin landed two face looking at the coin then began to give out a order to kill the riddler and mad hatter.

"what in hell they just turned on us" said riddler hiding in cover from the gunshots "should of expected as much" riddler said again "ow i dont like this tea party anymore" said hatter in pain "have you been hit?" riddler questioned hatter "probably must be where all the pain is coming from" replied hatter "we gotta get out of here" said riddler as superman had shown up "i thought this was bat terrorory" said mad hatter as him and riddler had turnt to see the gun fire had stoped and superman had subdude all the thugs "you two over here now!" shouted superman at riddler and mad hatter, mad hatter then began to come out of cover and walk over to super as riddler followed picking up hes hat off the floor with a few bullet holes in it.

"where is batman!" shouted superman at riddler and hatter riddler replied "he's inside dead" mad hatter straight after before superman could try get a word in said "but but we diddent kil him that was the joker we just wanted his help to find alice" "go from here now!" superman shouted again at hatter and riddler as joker was just about to shoot selina after telling one of hes jokes superman bursts in as joker shot the gun superman then rushed over the selina faster then the speed of light to stop the bullet from hitting her got in the way of the bullet before it could hit selina "what have you done"said superman with a faint voice "i belive i have almost killed you superman i dont know why luther tells me its so hard to kill you easier then batman over here thats for sure" said joker with a very happy voice "argh" super blurted out as he tried standing up "we knew that you would be coming that is why i had loaded this clip with kriptonyte bullets".

"batman saved us" said mad hatter "what no superman did" replied riddler "think about it riddler if batman hadent of been killed we would be dead by now" said hatter as they walked up to the damaged batmobile "ras and talia must of done this when they came out" said the riddler mad hatter and riddler could hear faint radio chatter coming from the batmobile "bruce bruce are you there god damn it why did you have to turn your tacking signal off" "wait this is the batmobile that means" said riddler as mad hatter broke him off and said "that bruce wayne is batman" riddler replied "yes now that would explain how he could afford such contraptions" "o oh" said mad hatter pointing at the vans full of two face and jokers thugs "quick take cover behind the batmobile" said riddler mad hatter and riddler then both rushed over behind the batmobile as the two vans came out through the steal mill gates just scrapeing the batmobille.

"that was a close one" said hatter "indeed it was but you realise that superman hasent came out of the steal mill yet" replied ridder riddler and mad hatter both looked over to the steal mill wondering when superman would come smashing out through the steal mill "dont get me wrong i like the idea of no batman anymore and no superman but joker took it too far this time and doublecrossed me and i will have my revange" said riddler as mad hatter turnt over and looked at riddler "yes yes and of course your alice" riddler said as hatter smiled "joker forces are two stronge for just us two and i dont think there is anyone else who would want to help us take out the joker exept for batman's freinds" said riddler both riddler and mad hatter then nodded at each other in agreement as they began walking looking for a car to drive to wayne manor.

**Chapter 5 Riddlers Revenge **

it had been a cold week in gotham and it wasent getting any warmer any time soon. "how did you even get krptonyte bullets" superman said painfully to the joker "well you'll have to thank your good old budy lex luther for that, that reminds me he said i should call him after i shoot you" replied joker he then began to pull out his cellphone from hes pocket and began dialling a number "lex i told you that you wouldent regret giving me those krptonyte bullets, yes yes i shot him, no hes not dead remember we had a deal, ok you'll be around later to pick him up well tootles" he said on the phone to lex luther. "ok joker you killed batman now where is our pay" said mister freeze impatiantly as ever "pay, batman was the pay, he dies and you get to roam free" replied joker "yes freeze batman is gone and soon hes friends will be too" said scarecrow "well i guess i will just go and have my fun with woman then" said two face to joker, joker replied "you do know that that is catwoman right" two face raised an eyebrow "even better" he said as he grabbed selina by the neck and licked her face slowly "oh im going to have a lot of fun indeed" said two face, selina still tied up moth gagged with duck tape and hands tied behind her back with rope and her legs tied together as well two face ripped her off the chair and began dragging her into a dark room by her hair.

selina now laying on the floor with her head turnt sideways she thought to herself "i kissed him and now hes dead and its all my fault" a dim light had came on just lighting up the room a little, a tear came down the side of selina's eye as two face began laying over her on the cold hard floor she quickly turned her attention to two face "i want to hear you scream" said two face with pure intensions of evil. two face ripped the duck take off selina's face "if i time this right i can escape two face licked selina's face again and then we he closed his eyes for one moment to savour the taste she spat at him he suddenly opened he's eye's the spit contacted with hes eyes before he could close them again and was momentarally blinded

selina then headbutted two face in the head knocking him out, selina got up and said creep and kicked two face in the stomach "i gotta get out of here" selina thought to herself "but batman oh no i cant belive he killed him" she thought to herself again. as all jokers and two faces thugs lay unconsions on the floor, batgirl says to riddler and mad hatter "what are you doing here" riddler replied "we know who batman is or rather was" "but how nevermind, why are you helping us!" batgirl shouted "joker crossed me and i want my revenge oh and mad hatter needs him to find alice" riddler said "is he dead" alfred said as he came out of a shadow "yes he is". after a lot of explaining and convincing batgirl and alfred decided to team up with riddler and mad hatter.

on the way to the steal mill with riddler, mad hatter, alfed and batgirl in the batwing, "robin nightwing come in guys are you there come in" batgirl said into the radio "what happened did you get through to them" said riddler "no i cant get through to anyone no one from the batfamily or justice league.


End file.
